Уједињена Федерација Планета
"San koji je postao stvarnost i proširio se zvijezdama." :- Kapetan Džejms T. Kirk, 2269. Ujedinjena Federacije Planeta (skraćeno kao UFP i često nazvana samo Federacija) je bila međuzvjezdana federalna republika, koja se sastojala od planetarnih vlada koje su pristale da postoje polu-nezavisno pod jednom centralnom vladom zasnovanom na principima univerzalne slobode, prava, i jednakosti, i da dijele svoje znanje i resurse u mirnoj saradnji i istraživanju svemira. ( ; ; ; ) Jedna od najmoćnijih međuzvjezdanih država u poznatom svemiru se sastojala od 8.000 svjetlosnih godine i najmanje hiljadu planeta. ( ) Ukupan broj zvaničnih članova je bio preko 150. ( ) Za razliku od carskih rivala, čija je snaga poticala iz jedne vrste koja podvrgava druge rase, ( ; ; ) različiti članovi Federacije su se svojevoljno pridružili ( ; ) i bili su jednaki u federacijskom demokratskom društvu. ( ; ) Federacijska Zvjezdana flota je bila inkorporisana da održava istraživačke, naučne, diplomatske, i odbrambene funkcije. ( ) U alternativnoj stvarnosti, kapetan je opisao Federaciju kao "mirovnu i humanitarnu armadu." ( ) *Himna Ujedinjene Federacije Planeta ( ) Istorija :Glavni članak: Istorija Federacije Federacija je osnovana u San Francisku, Zemlja, 2161. godine. ( ; ) Sjeme Federacije je posijano tokom privremenog savezništva 2154. godine, u potrazi za Romulanskim brodom-radilicom. Ovo je prvi put ujedinilo četiri vrste koje će osnovati Federaciju: Ljudi, Vulkanci, Andorijanci, Telarajti ( ). Nakon krize, ove četiri vrste su ostale zajedno, osnivajući prethodnika Federaciji, pod nazivom Koalcija planeta, godinu dana kasnije. Ostale vrste su se uskoro pridružile: Denobulanci, Rigelijanci, Korodinajti, i nekoliko ostalih. ( ) Tokom nekoliko narednih godina, veze između članova Koalicije su ojačale i postale uređenije, dok, napokon, 2161. godine, Koalicija postaje Federacija. ( ) Iako su namjere Federacije bile miroljubive, oko nje su bile druge, ratobornije sile kao što su Klingonci i Romulansko zvjezdano carstvo. Kako se širila putem prijema sve više i više svjetova, došla je u sukob sa ovim silama. U 23. vijeku, glavni neprijateljsu bili Klingonci, i među njima kratko izbija rat 2267. godine, koji su prekinuli Organianci. ( ) Međutim, tenzije su znatno opale pred kraj vijeka, sa Kejtomerskom konferencijom kao značajnom prekretnicom 2293. godine. ( ) Na ovoj konferenciji je potpisan Kejtomarski sporazum, koji je prekinuo neprijateljske odnose. Na početku 24. vijeka, Federacija je započela mirno istraživanje galaksije, slobodna od većih konflikata, pošto je njihov najveći neprijatelj u prethodnom vijeku, Klingonsko carstvo, sada bio u miru sa njima. Međutim, veze sa Romulancima su ostale neprijateljske, iako na niskom nivou, nivou "hladnog rata". Takođe, desio se niz lokalnih konflikata u drugoj polovini 2340-ih, kada je Federacija stupila u kontakt sa drugim ratobornim rasama kao što su Kardasijanci, Talarijanci, Tolijanci, i Tezenketi. U alternativnoj vremenskoj liniji koja je nastala nestankom u temporalni procijep, Federacija je uvučena u rat sa klingonskim carstvom koje je trajalo do najmanje 2366. godine. ( ) Međutim, period mirnog istraživanja je naglo prekinut. 2365. godine, Federacija je naišla na najveću prijetnju ikada, u vidu kibernetske pseudo-vrste poznate kao Borg. Jedna od najmoćnijih i najdestruktivnijih sila u čitavoj galaksiji, Borg, je dva puta napao Federaciju u periodu manjem od jedne dekade. Federacija do tada nije ništa slično srela, i osujetili su ih slučajnošću i snalažljivošću. Federacija se tada upoznala činjenicom da se u prostranim i neistraženim dometima galaksije, nalaze prijetnje koje ne mogu ni da zamisle. ( ; ) napadaju srce Zvjezdane flote]] Onda, 2370. godine, došlo je do kontakta sa Dominionom, dominantnom vladajućom silom većine Gama kvadranta. Nakon nekoliko okršaja, i nesreća koje se zadesile Kardasijanski savez, dopustili su uključivanje u Dominion, i uslijedila je invazija Dominiona u Alfa kvadrant. Dominionskim i Kardasijanskim silama se pridružila povučena ali izuzetno moćna vrsta poznata kao Brini. Rat koji je nastao je bio najveća kriza sa kojom se Federacija suočila, zbog čega formiraju savez sa Klingoncima i Romulancima kako bi porazili Dominion. Iako je Savez na kraju odnio pobjedu, mnogi važni federacijski članovi, kao što je Betazed, Koridan i Benzar, su bili privremeno okupirani prije nego što je Dominionska ofanziva odbijena. Hiljade federacijskih brodova Zvjezdane flote i milioni života su izgubljeni, u onome što je ispalo, na kraju 24. vijeka, najkrvaviji konflikt u istoriji Federacije. ( , i druge) Najrazornija i demorališuća ofanziva desila se 2375. godine, kada su Brini napali Federaciju u srcu, sa iznenadnim napadom na Štab Zvjezdane flote na Zemlji. ( ) Međutim, posljedice invazija Dominiona i Borga su dozvolile Federaciji da uspostave nove veze sa mnogim bivšim neprijateljima, posebno Romulancima. 2379. godine, došlo je do saradnje između posade federacijskog broda zvjezdane flote, i Romulanskih snaga kako bi porazili remanskog pretora Šinzona, čije bi akcije uništile i Zemlju i Romulansko zvjezdano carstvo. Nadalo se da će ovo označiti početak kraja neprijateljstva između Federacije i Romulanskog zvjezdanog carstva, označavajući početak olakšavajućih veza sa tradicionalnim neprijateljem Federacije. ( ) U najmanje jednoj verziji 26. vijeka, Klingonsko carstvo i vrste kao što su Itenajti, i Šindi, su se pridružili Federaciji. U 2250-im ove vremenske linije, Federacija se pokazala ključnim u zaustavljanju invazije galaksije od strane sile poznate kao Graditelji sfera. Ova akcija je prouzrokovala da Graditelji sfera pokušaju zaustaviti formiranje Federacije tako što su pokušali manipulisati Šindima da unište Zemlju 2153. godine. '' ( ) ''Do 31. vijeka vremenske linije, Federacija je uvučena u Hladni temporalni rat, pokušavajući da održi integritet i ishod svoje subjektivne istorije. ( ) Veličina i lokacija :Takođe pogledajte: Članovi Federacije i Federacijske kolonije Federacija se nalazila u Alfa i Beta kvadrantima galaksije Mliječni put. Na početku 2370-ih, teritorija Federacije se širila preko 8.000 svjetlosnih godina, sa preko 150 članova i preko 1.000 polu-autonomnih kolonija. ( ; ; ) Glavni susjedni suvereniteti su bili Klingonsko carstvo, Romulansko zvjezdano carstvo, Kardasijanski savez, Ferengijski savez. Ostali susjedni suvereniteti su bili Tezenketi, Tolijanski zbor, Brinska konfederacija i Šindi. , Federacija se sastojala od najmanje 120 članova i 700 kolonija još od 2258. godine.|Iako se termin "Alfa kvadrant" tradicionalno koristio kada se govorilo o prostoru svemira koji zauzima Federacija, pozadinski izvori (počinjući sa Enciklopedijom Zvjezdanih staza) se univerzalno slažu da je Federacija imala značajan dio teritorije u Beta kvadrantu, sa Sol sistemom koji leži na granici oba kvadranta.}} Vlada Federacijska vlada je bila reprezentativna republika, sa sjedištem na Zemlji. ( ; ; ; ) ; )}} Izvršna vlast Izvršna vlast je bila odgovorna za svakodnevno upravljanje Federacijom. Demokratski izabran predsjednik Federacije je bio glava ovog ogranka. ( ; ) Federacijski predsjednik je služio i kao šef države i kao šef vlade; kao izvršni rukovodilac vlade, Predsjednik je određivao većinu Federacijske spoljne politike, upravljao budžetom, i služio kao vrhovni komandant Federacijskih vojnih snaga. ( ) Kancelarija predsjednika se nalazila u Parizu, zemaljskom gradu na evropskom kontinentu. ( ) Kabinet Federacije je bio poseban izvršni odbor Predsjednika Ujedinjene Federacije Planeta. ( ) Izvršne agencije The Federation also maintained a number of executive agencies that assisted in the administration of its affairs: * Arheološki savjet * Astronomski odbor * Biro za poslove poljoprivrede * Biro industrijalizacije * Biro planetarnih sporazuma * Cnetralni zavod za penologiju * Odjeljenje za kartografiju * Odjeljenje za temporalne istrage * Zemljina kompanija za emitovanje * Federation Naval Patrol * Federation News Network * Federation News Service * Federation Science Council * Federation Science Bureau * Starfleet - see below. * Terraform Command * United Earth Space Probe Agency (UESPA) (existed from the 21st and at least into the 23rd century) In addition, at least one rogue agency, known as Section 31, was known to have operated in the name of the Federation. ( ) Prilozi Srodne teme * Federacijske kolonije Spoljašnje veze * * cs:Spojená federace planet de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten en:United Federation of Planets es:Federación Unida de Planetas fr:Fédération des Planètes Unies it:Federazione Unita dei Pianeti ja:惑星連邦 nl:Federatie pl:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet ru:Объединённая Федерация планет sv:Planeters Förenta Federation zh-cn:星际联邦 Категорија:Vlade Категорија:Federacija